Lost Feelings and New Feelings
by Otaku-Tooba
Summary: After being rejected numerous times , has Rock Lee finally lost feelings for Sakura? Even stranger, has he acquired new feelings for someone else? (Short Description and Stupid Title, I know. This is my first Fanfic so be respectful. Be sure to review.)


** LeeTen Oneshot**

(Author's Note: I just want every reader to know that this is my first real try at writing fanfiction and it is going to be very bare bones. Now, I would enjoy everyone being respecful and forgiving of all my mistakes and errors in writing, grammar, etc. Plus, I tried to include honorifics but I only have a slight understanding of traditional Japanese honorific considering I am American. Other than that, enjoy. I do not own the Naruto series or any characters related to the series.)

Rock Lee was venting out his numerous frustrations on a defenseless training dummy when the dummy collapsed on the ground, broken. "Darn, that is the fourth one already." He said, looking over to the pile of broken practice dummies. Afterward, Lee decided to take a break, strange considering Lee rarely took breaks during his intense training sessions. Lee began to lie down and think about the events of this odd day.

Flashback

(Lee was walking down the crowded streets of Konoha when something caught his eyes. Lee saw a VERY happy Sakura walking down the same street. She was carrying flowers and was smiling even GREATER than usual. Lee walked over and asked, "What has you in such a youthful mood today, Sakura-chan? Sakura replied happily, "Sasuke-kun gave my these flowers today. I was so happy. Lee's heart sank in his chest. Sasuke liked Sakura back? She always had a crush on Sasuke but never did he like her back. Sakura said she had to leave to get ready for her date with Sasuke later this afternoon. She left a shocked Lee in the streets alone. Fighting back tears, Lee ran to the training grounds.)

Present time

Lee let out a sigh. He began to think about his past and present feelings about Sakura. Recently, Lee has begun to forgot about his affections for her. Lee thought to himself if Sakura was even worth all the trouble he goes to in order to gain her love. He had begun to think about a certain... other woman in his life. Suddenly, Lee shook himself out of his thinking mindset. "Forget it for right now. I need to get back to my training.", Lee said. He got up and resumed his training, beginning with handstand push-ups.

"631...632...633...634..." Lee counted as he continued his exercise. Suddenly, he heard a close russling in the nearby trees. Lee hopped up and prepared to interupt the sneak attack. Out of the woods however, came a familiar, bun-haired kunoichi. " Oh, it is just you, Tenten. Why did you come all the way out here?",Lee said. Tenten replied, "I heard about the situation with Sakura. I'm here if you need a shoulder to cry on." "Can I be honest with you, Tenten?" Lee said. She responded with a nod. "To be honest with you, I doubt I love Sakura anymore. Countless rejections over and over and I msut have lost interest in her. In fact, I have kind of developed feelings for someone else." Tenten thought for a minute and responded "It's Ino, isn't it." Lee shook his head no."Hinata, right?", Tenten retorted. Lee yet again denied. "strongTsunade!?/strong" she said, shocked. Lee replied jokingly,"You are not good at this." Tenten yet again responded, "Is it Temari because she is dating Shikama..."

Tenten was cut off by Lee pressing his lips againist her lips. Shw stayed motionless until she realised what had happened. After awhile, she started to kiss him back. They pulled apart, both were blushing wildly. Then they heard a light snicker. They looked over to their right. There stood Neji and a dumbfounded Guy Sensei. Neji was smirking at the lovey dovey while Guy stood there, shellshocked. His jaw was three inches from the ground and after awhile, passed out from pure shock.

Meanwhile in Konoha

"I had a great time with today Sasuke.", Sakura siad, hiding her blush. She begun to lean in for a quick peck on Sasuke's cheek. Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, the young Uchiha was revealed to Shino in disquise He began to speak into his coat neck "Naruto, she has found us out. Requesting extraction. "Negative, abort mission. Everyman for himself." Nsruto responded. Then Sakura begun to chase the poor, defenseless bug shinobi.

(Author's Note: Well that went well I guess for a first try. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. If you guys want more just tell me in the reviews. I will see you all next time.)


End file.
